freddy_fazbearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Children Incident
The Missing Children Incident refers to the disappearance of five children who all went missing inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This story is displayed in the East Hall Corner (CAM 4B) via newspaper clippings that replace the 'safety rules' poster and can change at any time during all seven nights of Five Nights at Freddy's. Background At some point in time, there was a kidnapping and possible murder that resulted in five children going missing. Initially, two children went missing on the 26th of June, but police later believed that there were five missing children related to the incident. An unnamed suspect was arrested for the crime, but the children's bodies were never found. According to the police, the man dressed up as one of the restaurant's mascots to lure the children in. Parents attending the pizzeria after the events of the kidnappings called police in response to an appalling odor coming from the animatronics. They also reported seeing blood and mucus coming from the animatronics' faces (mainly around the mouths and eyes). Some parents compared the animatronics to "reanimated carcasses" because of the foul smell and blood. Theories The game doesn't confirm whether the man convicted for the incident was actually the murderer. Since the animatronics attempt to kill other people in a similar manner, some fans believe that the animatronics were the real murderers. Others believe that it was a homicidal employee (as they would have access to the costumes and the animatronics' AI controls), though the newspaper says nothing as to whether the killer was an employee. Scott's hinting of paranormal activity within the pizzeria gave rise to speculation that the ghosts of the five children (and the other victims) might have possessed the animatronics, which caused their macabre behavior. A variation of two certain theories speculates that the murderer may have been a previous night guard, which would explain why the animatronics are so determined to get to Mike Schmidt (and supposedly Phone Guy before him, as heard during Night 4's phone call). Since the killings may have occurred after-hours, this theory raises the possibility that the victims haunting the animatronics want revenge but can only remember for certain that their killer was a night guard. Another theory speculates that the missing children were stuffed into the four animatronics. This would explain the animatronics' foul odor, the leaking blood and mucus, and the parents' comparisons to reanimated corpses. No one knows what happened to the fifth child, though it is theorized that the fifth child may have been stuffed into Golden Freddy. This could explain why Golden Freddy has a little girl's laugh. It is possible that all of the children were killed and disposed of in a more traditional way, though. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hints that the previous day shift guard is the one who murdered the children. Phone Guy mentions on Night 5 of the second game that "no one is allowed in or out...especially concerning any...previous employees." This is also possible because Mike worked after both, this incident and The Bite of '87, took place and Jeremy is the only protagonist to not be fired from his job as a guard. Another candidate could be Fritz Smith, the security guard on the Custom Night that is fired the following day after he tampers with the animatronics (just as Mike was). However, "tampering with the animatronics" could simply allude to the Custom Night gameplay where the player adjusts the A.I. levels of the animatronics. See also * The Bite of '87 * Story Trivia * Although the police stated that the killer was dressed in a mascot suit, Phone Guy states that the wires and beams within the suit would make it impossible for any human to stay alive while inside of it. But, the Phone Guy also states in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the kidnapper went into the backroom and pulled out a yellow Freddy suit that was used for birthday parties, so it wasn't an animatronic, but only a suit. Since there are three Freddy Fazbear diners, it is possible that Jeremy or the security guard from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, if there is going to be one, is the murderer of the five missing children. It is most likely that the children are dead more then missing, since the animatronics have blood around their eyes and mouths. ** The bare endoskeleton hallucination may support the theory that the killer might have removed the wires and beams from his chosen costume before killing or kidnapping the children. ** It's also possible that the killer made his own costume and used it to trick the kids. The restaurant could have also had empty suits for a human to wear as a mascot. ** Five Nights at Freddy's 2 features a new gameplay mechanic where the player has to wear an empty Freddy head/mask, which implies that there could have been an empty costume available for the kidnapper to wear. ** One popular theory suggests that the suit worn by the kidnapper is that of Golden Freddy. While Phone Guy implies this in Night 6 of the second game, it is still speculation at this point. ** Also, by Golden Freddy's appearance in the second game (with wires pouring out of the eyes and shoulders), it would surely be impossible to get in the suit. This could also mean that the wires and beams were removed and the ones we see are just leftovers of them. ** There is another recently popular theory that suggests that the Puppet was the possible murderer. This theory is supported by the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame in FNaF 2, in which The Puppet puts the masks of the four original animatronics on the faces of what seem to be dead children. * According to the newspaper articles, the alleged kidnapper was caught the day after the first two children disappeared, but a total of five children were said to have gone missing. This fueled speculation that the animatronics played some role in the murders. * The Death Minigames in the second game seem to back up the idea. As said before, in one of the minigames (specifically the one called "Give Gifts, Give Life"), The Puppet is shown shoving the heads of the original animatronics (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) onto the corpses of children. During these minigames, Freddy is seen chasing The Puppet, and a purple man is also seen. This purple man is theorized to have been the one who killed the children. Some fans also believe that this purple man is Phone Guy. * Even though only five kids were reported missing, in the Death Minigames is seen 11 dead children (5 at Foxy minigame, 5 at SAVETHEM and the eleventh at the center of GIVE GIFTS, GIVE LIFE)